A hopper structure for a double-width printing press is known from DE 32 37 504 A1. Longitudinally folded strands from two hoppers, which are arranged side-by-side, can be selectively conducted to one of two folders arranged underneath them. Alternatively, each strand can be conducted to either one of the two folders.
A hopper structure for a triple-width printing press is known from DE 25 10 057 A1, which hopper structure has three upper hoppers and three lower hoppers, each arranged side-by-side. The strands run over guide rollers and a dancer roller assigned to the respective strand, by use of which rollers each strand'linear register can be set before they are conducted together to a gap of the folder.
DE 41 28 797 C2 shows an arrangement of several hoppers for the longitudinal folding of strands of paper webs. The folded strands can be selectively conducted to a first folder, to a second folder, or to both folders arranged underneath.
A folding structure is known from DE 44 30 693 A1. Folded strands can be conducted by hoppers, via individually motor-driven traction and transfer rollers, to two folders which are individually motor-driven.
DE 41 37 818 A1 discloses a hopper structure with at least two side-by-side arranged hoppers. Traction rollers, each with an rpm-adjustable drive mechanism, are provided for adjusting the tension in the strands leaving the hoppers.